Alien Bonding
by J-547
Summary: (Alien AU) After Ben Tennyson's sacrifice to save the world. The aliens within the Omnitrix were free to be who they want. Some had jobs, some were learning. Ditto, a cloning alien was a student at high school, he meets a genderless alien from Ben named Pesky Dust. They became friends, but later on, goes beyond.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to a fanfic, which I am destined to make it incredible. This is not only my job to make it amazing, but you can too, by reviewing this and suggesting anything that can go with this story, I want to make it as long and thoughtful as possible.

I hope you stya tune to see future chapters. For now, here's the prologue to how this all start in the first place.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pesky Ditto

Prologue

It was coming to the end of the universe when Vilgax started to defeat Ben. No matter how many aliens he has used, Vilgax always got the better of him.

Ben was in pain and panting. He didn't have a plan against Vilgax this time and had no other option but to fight. He slammed the Omnitrix and turned into Diamondhead.

"Ill get you. You MONSTER!!!" Diamondhead shouted as he fired shards towards Vilgax at fast and sharp speed, only to have the shards be deflected or bounce off Vilgax as Vilgax shrugged it off like nothing was even attacking him in the first place. He walked up to Ben shortly.

"You don't have the right to defeat the likes of me Ben Tennyson. You should of seen this coming since you wield the Omnitrix. I am going to get the watch, I am going to conquer the universe."

Diamondhead went for a punch only for Vilgax to counter and strike at the heart of Ben, causing him to look massive amounts of oxygen, not letting him breath. He kneeled down in pain and was reverted to normal.

"There's not a solution or thing in the universe that you can do to stop me now. No tricks. No backup. No equal in power. Just me, defeating you, and winning my prize. That watch deserves to be wielded by a true master of it." Vilgax shouted in triump, rasing his fist in the air.

Ben got up and groaned. "You will not. GET THE OMNITRIX!!!" He shouted loudly and smashed down on the watch to transform into Way Big. He gave a loud roar as he stomped Vilgax multiple times in anger and making it quick.

Unfortunately for the hero. Vilgax had barley a scratch on him as he launched in the air and punched the Omnitrix symbol with all his might and strength. The Omnitrix then malfunctioned and reverted Ben to normal. The watch then came off on its on.

"No!" Ben shouted as he went to grab it, only to be met with Vilgax's boot struck down on Ben's left hand. Ben screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain of his hand. Vilgax looked and laughed manically.

"Now you know what true pain feels like." Vilgax kicked Ben to the wall. He was struck hard and fell down. Vilgax took the Omnitrix as he put it on his left wrist and it activated.

"Now, no one can stop me from conquering the universe!" Vilgax laughed evily. He didn't notice Ben getting up and slowly walked towards him and hold the watch. Vilgax looked at Ben and almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"What's wrong Tennyson. Feeling heroic still." Vilgax said teasing. Ben didn't do anything but grip the Omnitrix very well it started to electrocute.

"W-what are you doing." This stunt from Ben took Vilgax off guard. Ben then smirked at Vilgax. "If I'm going down, your coming with me."

"NOOOOOOO!" Vilgax shouted as Ben slammed his hand on the watch and it exploded with a glow of green light coming from it.

After a flash, Vilgax on his knees with his skin half burned grey. He looks beyond for his final seconds and sees the unbelievable twist Ben has made.

It was all the aliens that was in the Omnitrix, since the beginning to now. They were all normal and didn't have the Omnitrix symbol on it.

They were free.

"Impossible..." Vilgax had it his last words before everything went black and he falled to the ground.

The aliens were in shock that Vilgax was defeated. One alien in particular was looking at Ben, it was Buzzshock. He was talking in his electric language signaling the crater that was Ben.

They all circled around it and they didn't decide to go any further, they knew what happened to Ben. Ben was down on the ground, his eyes not moving, his mouth opened and was completely frozen. He has burnt grey skin as well.

He died in sacrifice.

(Weeks Later)

Ben's family. Gwen, his mom, his dad, Grandpa, and Lucy were very emotional at Ben's funeral. The girls were mostly upset as they teared constantly. Ben's father was proud of his son for saving everyone, but was heartbroken that Ben had also sacrificing himself. Max gave his son a pat on his back and the Plumbers were there to, they owe Ben so much, especially Rook.

Former enemies like Kevin Leven were also there in showing of respect and thankfulness for Ben, making them good and better people.

As the speeches were being heard. In a line were the aliens inside the watch. They had their hands together down and showing respect and support. Every single one of them felt bad and was deeply broken from Ben's death.

The good came out of this was Vilgax was defeated, and the rest of the villains had no intention to carry on their evil ways from what happened between Ben and the conquer.

It was the beginning of a new future for both Humans and Aliens, now that the world is at peace.

And there you go, this is how it all started out. With Ben gone, the aliens are free and Vilgax is no more.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this prologue chapter, there is more to come in the future.

Pleaee review what you think and if there's anything you suggest for this story, by all means.

Have a great day.


	2. First Day & New Friend

Here we go the beginning of the story.

* * *

Pesky Ditto

(1 Year Later)

It was a bright morning. The entire neighbourhood was lighting up from the sun and roosters can be heard from all around Bellwood.

Inside the Alien bedroom was a small alien, it was happily snoring. It was having a dreamvof being used all the time and wasn't used as much like the rest. It was then the alarm clock on its desk was beeping loudly, it caught the aliens attention of not stick through his brain.

A knock was heard and came in the room was a large red rock alien that looked like a moon.

"Hey Ditto. Ditto. Come on, we gotta head to school now." The large alien said.

The alien named Ditto was moving around in his bed, trying to get some more Zzz's. "5 minutes." Ditto mumbled.

The rock alien sighed at his roommate and felt bad for what he was about to do, but doesn't want him to be late or unorganised. He raised his hand up and lifted Ditto in the air, Ditto started to freak out.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahh!" Ditto kept panicking for 30 seconds until he finally gave in and surrender his sleep. "Alright I'm up, I'm up. I AM UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPAAAAA!!!"

The alien let go of Ditto as he crashed onto the bed and bounced to the floor. He got up and had major stars around him until he shook his head. "Do we really have to do this Gravattack?" Ditto said sighing and getting up.

"Were still teenagers Ditto, you know he wanted to do the job of being a plumber and we didn't need to learn anything. Now that we're our own, we have to adapt with Learning in order to go out separate ways and live our lives. It's gonna take time, I know, but it will be worth it in the end. Ben would of wanted that." Gravattack said as he takes a moment of how Ben used them for the greater good.

It had been a year since the universe was at peace since Ben's sacrifice and Vilgax's defeat. The aliens agreed to get used to their homes and new jobs, not only as plumbers, but as well for different types of jobs in the universe. However aliens like Gravattack and Ditto have been asked by authorities to stay in school, due to their age of when Ben was 16. They had 2 years to get through and then they would be heading into training or higher learning to get their job they wanted.

Ditto was downstairs getting breakfast as Gravattack was getting their bags ready for when they depart their home.

"Hey Gravattack! What do you think school is even like?" Ditto questioned, still confused with what it means.

"The learning bit." Gravattack sighed, explained that part a thousand times.

"No, no, no. The socialising bit." Ditto said.

"Oh, right. Well, there's always a chance to gain friends, no matter the difference. However, there are times where there's gonna be bullies, and people you might despise a lot, heck if it's possible, you'll find what they call, love." Ditto's head raised up in alert from that one word. "Don't get hopes up, don't get worried. Just take this step by step." Gravattack said as Ditto lowered his head.

"R-right." Ditto said as he finishes his breakfast.

Soon high school was filled with teenagers as the first school bell rung loudly, signaling that the first period has started. Inside the classroom was teenagers as the teacher was at the front of the room.

"Okay class, meet your new and one of the first ever alien students. Ditto." The teacher said as Ditto was facing the room full of his classmates.

He was silent to see everyone. Some of them were aliens already and Ditto was still silent.

"Uh, hello everyone I'm Ditto. One of Ben's aliens." Ditto said as everyone looked and some said hello.

"Nice to meet you all..." He said and finally taking his seat. He had some glares for the girls and weird looks from the boys. Ditto went to his seat at the end and sat down.

It was lunch break and Ditto decided to walk around the school. He felt alright after the morning periods of pure awkwardness, not only when learning but around other students. Taking a walk to give some thinking made him happy.

He was not paykgnpaying attention to where he is going and was met with another alien to the face and they both fell down with books crashing on the floor. Ditto saw this and immediately regret bumping into the alien.

"Im so sorry, I got it for you." Ditto said as he reached for the books but was shocked to see the other person's hand touch his at the same time. He looked up and saw the Alien in front of him.

It was also one of Ben's aliens. A Nemunia. The alien had wings a green torso that went down to the knees and light blue skin.

"It's okay, I didn't pay attention to where I was going." The alien said. It was trying to get the hold the books but struggles.

Ditto took half of them and the Alien got balance again. "I got time to kill. Where are you heading?"

The alien smiled and lead the way.

They soon got to the library and out the books back to where they are. Both aliens got out the room and were heading down the hallway before stopping.

"Thank you so much. I couldn't have gone here faster if it wasn't for you. Uhhh. What?" It asked.

"Ditto. The names Ditto." Ditto said holding has hand out.

"Pesky Dust." Pesky said as they handshaked. "Are you a boy?"

"Yeah, are you?" Ditto said.

"N-no. My race has no gender." Pesky Dust said.

"Oh, then how do I call you by He or she?"

"Well, people say that I came from Ben's watch and think I'm a male." Pesky Dust.

Ditto heard this and was in a unbelievable state. "I going to be very honest. You look too cute to be a he."

Pesky Dust was wide eyed and slowly started to heat up. "R-really?"

"Yeah, your more of a she to me. Your look small like me, but more cute and pretty and...beautiful..." He whispered the last word and started to heat up.

Pesky Dust was now blushing from Ditto's compliments. Then the Alien made a decision. "You know what, I think your right. I am gonna be a she!" She determined.

"Oh, okay." Ditto said as he calmed down and felt happy for her. "Since your genderless, you can choose who you want to be and no one can take it away from you, because its your choice. As for people like me would be happy for who you are."

Pesky Dust was in awe. "Aw, your so sweet Ditto. Thank you so much. I feel much better, but I don't think anyone is going to believe me." She said.

"I can help you." Ditto said quickly and felt rushed. "I can help you with people to understand that you are who you want to be."

"Really?!" Pesky Dust said with puppy eyes.

"Yeah." Ditto said.

"Oh thank you so much, Ditto!" She hugs him tight as Ditto chuckled and try not be embarrassed as he hugs back.

The bell rung loudly that class was about to begin. "Well I gotta run!" Pesky Dust said as she gave Ditto a quick peck on the cheek and flew away.

Ditto stood there in shock and was rubbing his cheek. "Wow. She is amazing." Ditto snapped out of it. "Calm down Ditto, this is just a new friend, your first friend. Remember what Gravattack said. Slow and steady?"

Ditto relaxed but the bell for class rung. He was panicking. "AHHH! I CAN'T BE LATE!"

Ditto ran quickly to his next class.

* * *

The second installation to this is here. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Defending

Here it comes, some emotion when things get a bit heated.

* * *

Pesky Ditto

Ditto made it to his class just on time and got through the entire lesson. He got back home as soon as school ended and was exhausted as Gravattack was on the couch, finished early.

"Hey Ditto! How was it?" Gravattack said.

"It was alright." Ditto didn't speak for at least a minute before he was now thinking about what happened at school. He remembered meeting another alien. He bumped into her and at fight sight, he saw what seemed to be a beautiful person. He didn't know what to think of.

"Meet any new friends?" Gravattack said getting up from the couch.

Ditto was shocked at those words and immediately thought of what Pesky Dust did. Kissing his cheeking, feeling her lips touch his face. It was weird and shocking moment but it gave him feelings that he never shown on the outside. He felt warm and calm. He didn't know what to think about at all, he was frozen and confused.

"Yeah, only one alien friend. She's nice." Ditto said simply.

"See you getting good at this. I'm pretty sure you'll have many friends soon enough." Gravattack walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll order us some pizza. You can do the chores. Piece of cake for you right?"

Ditto then grinned and copied himself 9 times, revealing 10 Ditto's. "Definitely! Let's go!"

Soon the chores were done. The aliens had their pizza and soon went to bed for a relaxing sleep until morning.

The next day was fast with the morning. He felt refreshed and more relaxed with the classes he had. He could of sworn he saw a few aliens that were also from the Omnitrix. He felt happy he wasn't the only one.

Soon it went to recess and Ditto was studying at a bench. He was focusing, since he was alone and nothing better to do, but learn a bit more.

"So if that was the number, then where's the equation for-" He was cut off from a sudden basketball which bounced him from the beach to the other side, and landing on the ground hard.

"Ow!" His head was stunned, he could not see what was happening. The Alien was getting up and had once again stars orbiting around his head like a planet.

His hearing was blocked from the blow and the crash landing. He soon heard what seemed to be giggling, or a chuckle. It got louder as he got up and heard majority of laughter coming from the direction the ball headed towards him.

It was more than just one laugh, it was multiple laughs at the same time. It was a group of 2 boys and 3 girls. They laughed at Ditto. Seeing that they were the ones that hit him, he got up fully and shook off the pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" One of the boys said sarcastically, while his friends were laughing hard. Ditto frowned and went to his study books.

"It's not funny..." Ditto couldn't say anything else. He knew fighting back is only making him no better than the group who will try any attempt of bulling and getting away with it. Plus, he didn't have a comeback, due to the first reason and the hit of the basketball being so sudden and quick, not giving Ditto to think clearly.

He frowned even more as they walked up to him and started to tease him straight of the bat, mainly the girls did so as the boys called him names and what they do him like the other kids.

"Cubby bunny!"

"Molerat!"

Ditto was mostly hurt from their insults. However the boys didn't try as hard.

"You stink so bad, your grandmother would abandon you." The boy said.

Ditto looked at the boy with a deadpan expression, hearing that old insult many times. However one of the boys then got Inside his skin.

"No wonder Ben died! Because aliens like you are just helpless to him. It's mainly your fault!" The boy said as the group laughed.

That was the last straw.

Ditto rose up and put this to rest, until a sudden alien from the tree above them landed in one of the girls.

"Get away from him!" Ditto remembered the voice. It was so familiar.

It was Pesky Dust. She was watching him and the group were bulling Ditto. The girl slapped her off her hair and she landed hard.

Ditto gasped at the slight of Pesky Dust. The girl that slapped her walked over and was fuming. "Your a disgusting alien. My hair is ruined thanks to you!" She was about to kick her but then the unthinkable happened.

Pesky Dust had her eyes shut, wanting the beating to get over with. She didn't hear it coming let alone feel it. She opened her eyes and saw that she did kick.

It wasn't her, it was Ditto. He moved in between the girls and took the blow hard. He was holding his stomach in pain as the girl was surprised but shrugged it off.

"Come on babe! Let's go!" The boy said as they walked off before calling out. "You lucky I didn't finish the job!" The girl called out.

Ditto got up slowly as Pesky Dust picked him up. She was worried and not caring about her own condition. Ditto turned around to see Pesky Dust's worried face.

"Are you okay?!" Ditto finally said.

"What about you!?" Pesky Dust exclaimed she was about to break her voice.

"Who cares!?" Ditto said holding her.

"I do!" Pesky Dust said as she breaks down crying.

Ditto was shocked to see this. He couldn't let her be like this. "Pesky Dust..." He hugged her tight.

"When I saw her kick you and they said about Ben..." She kept breaking down.

Ditto frowned a lot and just kept hugging her. "They are wrong. They don't know pain and being weak. They only out that on others. There not like Ben, what they say or do won't matter."

Ditto patted Pesky Dust. She was still crying but calmed down and her pain was reduced. Ditto then didn't think and placed a peck on her forehead.

Later after school Pesky Dust was in her way home. She got home and went to her room. She saw flowers on her bed. She saw the note and opened it.

'I hope this makes you feel better, I hate to see you sad. Your friend - D'

She was wide eyed and then cheered. "Wow!" She smells the flowers and was happy.

"Thank you Ditto."

* * *

Nice to see Ditto defending Pesky Dust there. Hope to see more.


	4. Bloodline

Pesky Ditto

A month has passed since Ditto and other aliens debuted in school. Ditto made friends with some human beings and mainly his best friend Pesky Dust. He was glad he met her and made him more comfortable in school. Ditto hope to meet more friends.

It was silent in the streets until a sudden ship came from the sky, heading down to earth. The ship was big, but only for 2 seaters.

It landed by Bellwood high school. The landing was small and not causing any destruction. Thankfully since a lot of people were there, however it didn't go unotice as they were surprised to see a ship nearby a school.

An alien got out and was a Nemunia, instead it had regular clothes on which were male and showing its wings from the buttoned shirt on the back. The Alien had red eyes with the hair being orange along with the wings. The skin being bright skin yellow.

With the Alien was the same one along with the color however it was wearing a suit, indicating that it was aliens right hand man.

They entered the high-school grounds and was about to go through the entrance to the hallway inside the giant school.

Inside everyone human and alien were chilling out in recess. It was all going well until they hear the front endurance door opening with a horn playing. Soon entered the 2 Nemunia aliens and walked down the hall, surprising everyone.

People were questioning and giving odd looks at the Alien. The alien ignored it as it was approaching the cafeteria.

As it entered people stopped what there doing and looked on the Nemunia. They kept looking and was weirded out, mainly the boys. The girls however were in shock, some were flustered at the sight, others fainted and were grossed out.

The aliens stopped by a bench where our Nemunia, Pesky Dust was eating a sandwich. She looked upon and was shocked and surprised.

The aliens right hand man spoke. "Greetings young Nemunia, I am servant Nemfred. What you see before you is the royal bloodline of the Nemunia race. Presenting the Prince of the Royal Nemunia, Prince Nick." Nemfred announced.

Pesky Dust was shocked to see him in a weird attire. The Prince spoke up. "I heard you are one the aliens of Ben Tennyson, right?" His voice was a deep feminine one, merely close to a male child type.

Pesky Dust nodded as the Prince purred in joy. "I would like to invite you to Numerina's Royal festive dance. Where many Nemunia's from around the universe will gather." The Prince said.

"Thr Prince was looking for a partner to have participate with him in the event at hand. We would like to see you participate." Nemfred said.

Pesky Dust didn't know what to think about the invitation but couldn't help but look at Nick and see that the look was more masculine than she thought. It would seem that the Prince was intending to make sure he's more male. She couldn't help but blush at the slight of his looks. She giggles and purrs.

"I accept your invitation." Pesky Dust said as she shakes his hand.

"I am pleased with your decision." Nick said as he gave her a button. "Just press it once and a ship will come in to pick you up. The dance is in a week's time. I hope to see you there."

Pesky Dust nodded and the Prince gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You won't be disappointed." Himself and Nemfred walked away. Pesky Dust was flustered and started to daydream as she sighed happily.

Everyone was shocked. The girls were jealous from the Nemunia alien and was devastated. The boys were underestimated with Pesky Dust.

Out of all of them, Ditto; who was eating his lunch was shocked beyond with his jaw dropped and his eye twitching. His heart was pounding very hard, it was painful. It almost felt like he was...

"No, no! There's no way, she's only my friend. There's no way I..." Ditto stopped himself and ate his sandwich, trying to rid of the mind.

(Back home)

"Your jealous." Gravattack said.

"No. I'm. Not! I told you, I am not against or jealous for her, but she's my first friend. I didn't think I would see again." Ditto said.

"Well, there's a possibility that she might come back. However, it still doesn't explain why your so flustered about it." The giant moon said.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Ditto stated. He felt more beatings from his heart. Gravattack gave a brow.

"Okay, maybe a little, but I'm not rushing into anything. You said it yourself I need to take it slow and steady."

Gravattack nods in agreement. "At least your trying your best. Becides, if she's going to the planet of her species. That does give you time on Earth to get used to not seeing her. Maybe then your jealously should run out."

Ditto sighs. "Your right. This might give me a chance to get better." Just then their phone rings and it went to voicemail.

"You have one new message." The phone said as it then cut to Pesky Dusts voice.

"Hey Ditto. I just want you to know that I am invited to a dance with the Prince of Nemunia. I just want to call you and say that um, it said I can bring a friend along. I was wondering if you want to accompany me? Thanks for listening, hope to see you soon bye!" The phone hang up and the duo were shocked at the timing.

"Talk about timing. Right Ditto. Ditto?" Gravattack saw Ditto. He was wide eyed and sweating down to his feet. He was shaking, what made it worse was that his heart was going at rapid speed, but felt faint. He twitched as he finally got his mouth moving after a minute and said.

"I am going to die of jealousy..."


	5. The Dance

Pesky Ditto

Ditto started to get ready for the night. He started to clone himself multiple times to get the chores sorted and made sure he had some money to buy food before heading to his friends house.

Right now, instead of studying, Ditto was in the bathroom cooling himself off and to make sure he remains calm throughout the entire night.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He was not being calm and collective about the whole deal. He never throught of someone he now knows well and secretly likes, that had to go to the planet of her kind. He felt his heart beating at the thought. This felt strange but annoying, it can't be happening. He can...

"No!" Ditto said. "She's just a friend, although, friends do tend...to...keep...each other... from falling...apart..."

His heart felt silent and took in what he knew today. A random Nemunia and it's right hand man came in without question or permission, went up to Pesky Dust and gave her an invitation to a party. She accepted and now being jealous a d realising his true secret feelings for her which pains him to believe is now pushing further as she asked him to accompany him to the party.

Ditto sighed and closed his eyes. He had his hands together in his heart and starts to think about her. "I never thought of her like this in my years inside the watch. It never occurred to me, we were just aliens at the time, aliens that can fight against evil and protect innocent lives from danger. Ever since we got out there and the sacrifice was made, I was lost, we all were. Now here we are, with new lives sort of. And me now having deep feelings for a alien I was along side with."

He opened his eyes and was slightly crying. He looked at himself and was shocked completely. Not from the tears, but from the fact that his heart finally gave in to Ditto's spirit. He now realised that he had accept that the fact is true.

"I am in love with Pesky Dust..." He blushed and felt warm. He didn't think or want to do anything but to think about his alien crush.

A knock on the door caught his attention. He suddenly regained his mind and was startled by the noise. He knew what it is and his mind race and thought if he was minutes away before Pesky Dust was ready for the dance.

"Ditto come on! You got 5 minutes before you need to leave the planet." Gravattack said.

Ditto was right, he then rushed his tuxedo suit on and was wearing a large bowtie. He finally got out the bathroom and was prepared to leave.

"I'm ready now."

Ditto said as he came down the stairs and sees Gravattack doing a gravity experiment. "Great! I'll leave you leftovers once you come back."

Ditto smiles. "Thanks, I'll be back as soon as we're done." Gravattack waved as Ditto left the house and headed towards Pesky's House.

He arrived and was greeted by her roommate, a human girl. He went inside and waited for Pesky Dust. The girl offered Ditto a drink but declined as he waited.

"I am ready!" Pesky Dust said as she revealed herself. Ditto couldn't help but stare in shock at the sight he saw.

Pesky Dust wore a green dress which revealed some of her leg, she wore green heels. There was makeup on her cheeks along with white gloves on her hands which lead up to her elbows.

She flew down and was greeted by Ditto who was still and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She slightly purrs at Ditto's reaction. "You seem to live my dress."

Ditto shook his head to regain focus. "Yeah, your look amazing." He exclaimed.

"Thanks Ditto. And thank you for agreeing to this." Pesky Dust hugs Ditto. What she didn't know was that Ditto was heating up from her. He shook it off and hugs her back. "I'm your friend, of course I would this for you." He said calmly.

They release the hug and Pesky Dust called the ship. They immediately got here and soon the duo was flying outside the earth's atmosphere, flying through space to their destination.

They soon arrived at the dance party in another galaxy. Ditto and Pesky Dust landed and got off the ship. They walked inside and was surprised at the amount of Nemunia's and some others being different aliens, but majority Pesky Dust's kind.

The Prince himself walked towards the duo and was joyful. "Pesky Dust. I knew you would come! Glad to see you, very nice appearance."

Pesky Dust then blushes. "It's nothing really." Nick turns to Ditto and gave him a handshake. "And you must be..."

"Ditto." Ditto said as he shook back. "She wanted me to accompany her."

"Is that right hmm? Fine by me. Come! There's plenty to do." Nick said as Pesky Dust and Ditto followed inside.

It was a giant hall with a crystal ball dangling on the roof. A table was set for food and a large punch bowl at the end. There was a stage where the musicians were playing for the night.

Prince Nick and Pesky Dust walks towards the balcony and begins to do a private dance.

"Your good." She said.

"And your very pretty." The Prince holding her and kisses it. Pesky Dust began to blush.

"Oh! Your making me blush." They both giggle. Ditto looked at the sight and his heart was pounding painfully. His jealousy is taking over.

"Calm down Ditto, your just here as moral support for Pesky Dust, she's your friend. She's having a good time. Let's try and have ourselves a good time." He reassured himself and started to hangout by the food and punch.

A few hours passed and all what happened was Pesky Dust having a good time which Ditto enjoyed, however the Prince kept flirting with her and causes Ditto to touch his chest in pain.

Ditto then walked to the other side of the room. He started to calm down. He then overheard some people ranting on about The prince and Pesky Dust.

"I feel sorry for that alien."

Ditto listened closely.

"I know, once the Prince gets her to marry him, they'll be taking over the place with the Prince trying to over throne his father."

"How come?"

"The Prince is jealous that the King rules."

Ditto was shocked. "Oh no..."

The Prince then gave Pesky Dust a loving look. "I know it's a big step into things, but you are a great girl." She giggles. "So must ask you something?" He knelt down. "Will you be my future Queen?" Pesky Dust was shocked. She didn't know what to think.

"I-I" Pesky was blushing.

"Are you... Okay..." Nick said worried. He then thought. "Come on, I need that throne so I can bring back the order in our race. That old alien doesn't know nothing about ruling."

"Stop!" Ditto shouted as he jumps towards Nick and pins him down. Everyone gasps and the music dramatically stops.

"What are you doing!?" Nick said, struggling from Ditto's grip.

"Ditto! What are you doing!?" Pesky Dust said shocked.

"He's using you! He wants to marry you so he can finally get the rank of a king and overthrone the current one by killing him!" Everyone gapsed and Ditto pointed at 2 female aliens. "They were talking about it and I assume they were also in the same position you are Pesky."

"It's true, all he wants from us is to be married to him, saying that he wants to bring back the order."

The other alien spoke up. "And to bring chaos on anyone or planet that is in his way. He wants to use her to gain more power and just leave her to dust."

Everyone gasped and was glaring at the Prince. Pesky dust frowned. "Is it true?"

"...Yes..." The Prince then kicked Ditto as he crashed towards a table. He got up and grabbed Pesky Dust by the neck.

"And I intend to get what I want!" Nick said evily. Pesky Dust was in fear and was losing air. She didn't think it was gonna end like this. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

Just then the punch bowl that was out of class smashed on Nick's head and he collapsed, knocked out. Pesky Dust fell to the floor and was shocked to see Ditto was the one who knocked the Prince out.

Ditto was angry from when he saw how Nick grabbed Pesky Dust and was not regretting his decision when he hit him. Everyone was silent. Ditto picked Pesky Dust up and she hugged him crying.

"I wanna go home."

Ditto nodded as he patted her back and they walked away, heading towards a ship.

* * *

They soon returned to Pesky Dust's house and the ship disappeared. Pesky Dust stopped crying a bit but was fuming.

"How could he do that!? Go against his king to just be king for himself! That's so selfish of him!" Pesky Dust said walking angrily.

"I know, but he won't bother anyone anymore. Let me-" Ditto was cut off.

"NO! I AM DONE WITH EVERYTHING TONIGHT HE MADE MY NIGHT A NIGHTMARE!!!" She shouted.

Ditto was taken back from the outburst and lowered his head. Pesky Dust saw this and immediately regret shouting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I am just so. So. So." She broke down in tears as Ditto hugs her.

"It's okay. You have the right to be. That guy is a jurk for what he's doing. If I'm honest. I really didn't like him anyway." Ditto said as he continued to hug Pesky Dust.

She kept crying slowly. Ditto then hummed quietly as he held both her hands. She witnessed this and he started to twirl her around. She stopped sobbing and gave a sad smile. They soon danced in the middle of the walkway. Ditto lifted her up while spinning. She giggles and Ditto laughs.

They both then kept laughing happily as they stopped dancing as their laughter stopped slowly. Pesky Dust had her hand on his shoulder, her heart pounding warm and blushing, as Ditto was holding her waist with his heart doing the same and his stomach filled with butterfly's.

They look at each other in the eyes and felt warm with each others embrace. Their faces leaned in and they contacted with their lips.

They kissed.

Ditto held her cheeks and Pesky wrapped her arms around his neck.

They soon separated and were blushing lightly. They rested their foreheads on one another.

FLASH!

They were wide eyed and stared at the sight of both the human girl and Gravattack.

"And to think we had a surprise for you two." Gravattack grinned.

The duo separated and were red in embarrassment.

"This is being kept for sure." The girl said.

"TRIXI!!!" Pesky Dust was raging then chased the girl named Trixi around the house.

Ditto was frozen and Gravattack gave a pat on his shoulder. "Seems something happened tonight."

"Long story..."

* * *

On a prison planet, the Prince was in a cage.

"I will rule the empire and I'll make that splix alien pay, him and his entire race."

He laughed like a mad villain.

* * *

This isn't over.


	6. Epoligue

**Epoligue**

* * *

It was a bright afternoon on a Saturday. Bellwood looked the same as always. Even if criminal aliens are off the loose and plumbers are doing their job and arresting them.

Majority of the aliens were at the academy, part of the plumbers, moved to different planets, or lived underground to Bellwood.

However there are a few aliens that live freely with the humans. Right now two aliens were at smoothies on a current date. These two were very close friends within a few days and already became one of each others heart.

They were slurping the same smoothie with their own straws. They were gazing at each other's eyes and couldn't look away for a second.

Ditto, the cloning alien was there with his love of his life, Pesky Dust. They sat together and slowly made out and slurped there drink. What they didn't know was a certain sound alien was being a Wheelman.

"It's been 3 months since they got together and it always been the same thing everyday." Echo Echo sighed. "I wish I would be able to hangout with them again. Unless I have a love of my own of course, but that won't happen." Echo Echo smiled regardless of his heart being hurt as he still has respect for his cloning brother and proud of him.

Back with the couple. Ditto puts an arm around his girlfriend. "This is so relaxing." Pesky giggles as she creases his cheek. "Yeah, it sure is." Just then her phone went off and saw the text.

"Oh man. I gotta go and help my friends with clothes. I'll see you later okay." Pesky Dust said as Ditto nods in understanding.

They share one final kiss before she flew off, blowing a kiss goodbye. Ditto was in a daze and waves.

"You seem to be occupied." Ditto shrieked back into reality and looks at his brother. "Ehehe, yeah. She's a gem."

There was a moment of silence. Echo Echo broke the silence barrier. "Arcade?"

"Heck yeah! Imma skool you!" Ditto said in triumph. "Will see about that bro! Your on!" Echo said as they rushed down the street to their destination.

And so the universe was at peace and nothing has gone wrong since.

End.

* * *

**Yes, this is the end. I have no further ways of making this longer than it should be, unless I have an ideal sequel**** then I could carry it on. Until then, this is the end of this Fic. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
